


Hell's Newest Toilet

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Demons, Extreme, Hell, M/M, Mind Control, Mpreg, Other, Pain, Scat, Shit Eating, Shrinking, Tail Sex, Torture, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: Adam was a rock star who thanks to his manager, unknowingly sold his soul to the devil. Not its time for him to meet the devil and learn what eternity has in store for him. Extremely dark and graphic and disgusting so be ware.





	Hell's Newest Toilet

The air was cold, far, far colder than he would have ever expected it to be considering where he was. He should be sweating from the amount of heat that one would expect in such a place, and yet it was just cold here, not freezing, just simple cold.

His bare feet ached from cuts and sores due to walking across the gravelish ground of the cave-like hall he was being led down. There was a naked, red demon in front of him and one behind him, not that they had to worry about him trying to resist and escape, he had already learned his body was incapable of disobeying orders down here. Did he actually have a body down here? If he was down here than his body still had to be on earth, right? But his physical form felt the same, he felt solid and whole with flesh and blood.

The demon in front of Adam mumbled something he couldn't quite make out. He kept his eyes trained straight at the back of the demon's scaly neck, he didn't particularly care to see any of the sight that was farther down. He had already seen enough of them in their nudity to last him an eternity when they had come to retrieve him. They peered similar to the way artist's tended to render them; two, curly goat horns, red skin (or scales, or whatever was covering the outside of them), pure black eyes, tall and slinky with clawed fingers, bat-like wings and a typical devil’s tail. They also had the roundest butts, with their cheeks always spread far enough apart that their brownish puckers were always visible, and their cocks, which struck out due to their midnight-black shade with blood-red visible veins, while humanoid in shape, they were so long in flaccid state that the triangular heads dragged along the ground as they walked. Adam couldn't help but wonder if their King looked the same.

As they continued forward his mind wondered to music, to that good ol' Rock 'n' Roll that the religious freaks always called the 'Devil's Music'. It turned out they were right, for that was his gig in life, he was a big-time rock star, or least in his mind he was a rock star. He had the attitude, the style and clothing, it's just the music that he and his band played aired far more on the side of Pop than Rock. So maybe then it was Pop that was the 'Devil's Music'. Not that it really mattered any more.

The demons had shown up to collect his soul earlier this morning (or had it been yesterday, or a week ago, or a month, or years, he had no ideal, it felt like they had been walking down this never-ending corridor for centuries). Adam had been beyond surprised when they explained to him how he had sold his soul. He could kick himself in the ass now for being so stupid seven years back and signing that contract his manager had given him without even bothering to read a single word of it first. He had trusted his manager, which turned out to be the biggest mistake of his life, especially since he now knew that said manager worked for the King of Hell, collecting souls for Lucifer so that he could continue his immortality. It didn't matter one bit that Adam hadn't any knowledge of what he had done, that was a mute point, he had signed himself to hell and his soul now no longer even belonged to himself. ‘If its any consolation prize, Lucifer is your biggest fan’ one of the demons had told him.

Adam plugged out the faint, distant screams of agony as he turned his gaze towards the ceiling which seemed to be getting taller and taller. When he brought his gaze back down he noticed they were entering a large chamber.

The demon named Rolik in front of him briefly stopped before stepping to the side. Adam found himself still continuing forwards though. He wanted to turn and run the other way, head the opposite direction than the way he was going, but he couldn't, his body only listened to him when it wanted to down here, and clearly right now it wasn't listening.

Adam had thought seeing those two demons was bad enough, but what was sitting ten feet in front of him was even scarier, the sight itself would have probably given him a heart attack if it wasn't for the technical fact he was already in the unliving category. With every step closer the air was getting hotter, the heat radiating from what sat on that giant throne made of jagged bone and dyed blood red. 

He found himself falling to his knees when he was only but five feet away from his new king. This had to be the fallen angel named Lucifer and just his appearance was frightening. He was a giant, like one of his demons but continued to grow to five times the size. He had black horns that curled out of his head and in place of hair, his scalp had controlled flames of red, yellow and blue flickering up like a fiery afro. His nose was hooked with a bull’s ring through it, his eyes were huge and mostly black with the exception of tiny little flames that danced around in the center, forming what one could only assume were pupils. His mouth was full of stained fangs that looked like they belonged on a vampire or werewolf. Then there were the nipples, which were erect and stood out at least five centimeters. He had a tail that was coiled around his left leg like a snake, with the tail end peering to be more like the head of a cock than a triangle like the other demons. And then there was the groin, at full view. He had three blood red balls instead of two, and each of them were close to the size of three fists put together. Then there was the dick that stood straight out from the groin. It had to be thicker than Adam's two arms put together, and it was so long that if Adam had to guess he would say it was three and a half feet. And its head, it wasn't human like, it looked far more like a three-dimenisal, playing-card spade than a dick head.

Adam found himself bowing all the way to his new lord and master before his body returned to its feet and started forwards again. Dread filled his every cell as the phrase 'Soul Enslaving Kiss' appeared in his mind. He stopped just an inch away from the extended head of Lucifer’s cock and found himself puckering up his lips. His mind screamed "No”, but it didn't have a say as he brought his lips to the sharp, pointy, red head and gave it a big, wet kiss.

As he removed his lips and stepped backwards, Adam felt different. Before he had had a slimmer of hope that this was all a nightmare, that none of this was real, but now his mind accepted there was no escape, ever, this was his fate.

His stomach turned in disgust as he wondered if he would be forced to take that kiss further, forced to somehow orally pleasure his master's monstrous dick. Just kissing the head of it was bad enough, it was sick and twisted and made him feel beyond dirty. He had never had anything against homosexuals, or the sexual acts they did, but he himself was not gay, but he did have a gay brother, and the thought of playing with another dude's cock made him sick in the same way playing with a vagina made his gay brother sick. And this wasn't just another dude's dick, this was the devil's dick.

"Don't worry Big Shot, your not sucking my cock...at least not yet, you need to eat dinner first" Boomed Lucifer's voice which sounded like the mixture of a thousand men of different octaves speaking at the same time. The words echoed off the throne room's stone walls as Adam found himself flopping down onto his bare stomach and beginning to slide forwards against the rough stone. He could see there was an opening in the bottom of the throne between Lucifer's legs which he seemed to be crawling towards. He continued forwards, through the narrow gap, into the compartment underneath.

Adam flipped over onto his back as he stopped slithering forwards. Only half of his body fit in this compartment area and it was tight on top of it. There was a perfectly circular hole bigger than his own head right above him, letting red, luminescent light fill in the darkness. But even more disturbing was what he saw up through that hole, a humongous, circular ring of redish-brown muscle that could not be mistaken for anything other than Lucifer's own asshole. He tried to take his eyes off it but he couldn't, they were glued to the rear entrance and Adam learned it was possible then and there to be even more afraid than what he already was.

"Hope you're ready for Dinner" Echoed Lucifer's voice (or voices really). The ring of muscle a little over a foot above him began to twitch before it slowly open to reveal darkness within. That darkness was quickly replaced with brown, the tip of what had to be a turd starting to push itself out.

Adam thrashed against the shackles in his mind. He could see where this was going and it was only getting worse by the second. But his mental resistance was doing absolutely nothing, getting him absolutely nowhere at all. He had no control, something he was having a hard time accepting.

The turd continued to make its exit, the tip of the log of compacted deity shit nearing closer and closer to his face. Within another second it was let free and the entire mass fell flat on top of Adam's head, covering his entire face. The shit was hot, it felt like solid lava that would easily burn his face off. Its smell was putrid, some of it had pushed its way slightly up his nostrils. He tried to force his mouth to stay shut, but it was to no use, he opened it wide as his hands came to help, pushing as much of it as he could into his mouth, where he chewed before swallowing. He had thought the shit had smelled bad (and from experience of riding around on a tour bus with a bunch of guys Adam knew just how putrid odors could get), but the smell was roses compared to the taste. He had never tasted shit before in his life, so he had nothing to compare Lucifer's own shit to, but the taste, well it was like taking a hundred of the worst, most disgusting tastes on earth, combining them all, and then you still wouldn't even come close to how awful the brown stuff tasted. There were literally no words to describe the putridness of it.

What his hands didn't shove in his mouth to make him eat they smeared into his skin giving him a facial mask of Satan's own shit, his skin felt like it was burning underneath.

"Ready for the second course" Echoed Lucifer, followed by the most satanic of laughs from the demons who were still watching. What Adam wanted was for all of this to be over, for none of this to be happening in the first place. Instead his upper torso began to bend up so that his mouth was directly up against Satan's pucker hole. Adam's mouth opened as wide as it could, but it was too small to encase the whole hole, so magically his lips began stretching and growing until his entire mouth was encasing the hole, basically glued to it.

His body was covered in sweat, the air here near Satan was boiling hot. His mouth was watering like a pavalovian dog about to get a treat, only what was getting ready to enter his mouth was as far from a treat as one could get.

He was caught off guard when he felt something slither through his ass cheeks, parting them as it headed to what he could only guess was his own asshole. He forgot about his mouth for a second as the tip of the slimy, tubical thing pressed against the outer ring of his virgin hole and then forced itself inwards. Just at the very moment the beginning of the next turd touched Adam's tongue as it slowly made its way to the entrance to his throat. His mouth was assaulted with the taste of boiling hot shit (it was so hot that it was amazing it didn't melt his own tongue into nothingness). His tongue burned in pain from the heat while the thing at his ass furthered its exploration of his hole. He couldn't look down to see what was taking his anal virginity (one virginity he never desired to lose in the first place), but his mind seemed to know still exactly what it was, Satan's tail, the one that had a penis head on the end of it, making it basically Satan's secondary penis.

His ass ached like hell, his anal walls protesting from the stretching they were forced to endure. He wanted it to stop, but what he wanted didn't matter anymore, did it? It continued pushing in like a snake until finally it stopped far deeper than he ever imagined anything could possibly go up an asshole. The cock-tail then went rigid in a way, straightening and puffing up a bit until...his ass was flooded with even more pain as the tail performed its next trick. Barbs came pulsing out, razor sharp thorn's that thrusted out of the sides of the tail randomly placed along its length, piercing holes into his delicate inner muscle and drawing blood. He had never known pain like this before.

The tip of the turd that was making its way into his mouth reached the opening of Adam's throat and continued on. It pushed its way into his throat, blocking it up as it began to force its way down. The compact shit was massive, larger than his own throat, and yet he was somehow swallowing it down, painfully, but it was going down his throat and the end of the log had yet to emerge.

His mouth and his throat were on fire, the searing shit burned every spot it touched. The hottest of the world's peppers would be like ice cream compared to this stuff. 

Were he still alive he would probably be choking to death at the moment, choking on shit.

The tail-cock began to pull out, with its needle sharp barbs still extended. His ass was being sliced open from the inside, the barbs making straight, almost surgical cuts as the tail began retreating. The tail stopped its backwards progress when just the head of it remained inside. His inner-walls were now well-lubed with his own blood. The tail then shot back in him with a un-humanly force and speed. Shivers went down his spine as new cuts were made and the process began to repeat itself. It slowly began to retreat again, the barbs making fresh cuts above the ones they already had formed, and then it plowed back in with tremendous speed. 

Adam could feel the beginning of the log of shit in his stomach now while the end of the turd was just entering his mouth. He didn't even get a break though, for as soon as the one turd ended a new one began its journey into Adam's body.

His ass was engulfed in pain, but even worse there was a building pleasure down there too. He hated this, he couldn't think of anything worse than what he was going through, and yet still there was this tiny bit of him that had appeared and said it felt good to be used by his master. 

It felt like he had ate three full thanksgiving dinners, that was how full his stomach was. The first turd was already curled up in his upset stomach while the second one was already entering it. He could feel his internal acid eating away at the stuff and sending it into his intestines at a quicker rate than normal.

As the tail inside him made its retreat again, it cut into cuts already made, making them even more raw. The tail didn't stop at the head though, it removed itself completely, and moments later he discovered why. It felt like a flood gate had been opened up in his rear as the shit he had been ingesting flowed out of his ass now more as a liquid than a solid. He was shitting himself with Satan's shit and he couldn't stop it, the dirty contents sticking to his cut-up inner walls on the way out. Luckily though it didn't last very long, and as soon as his ass was empty the tail was right back to work inside his ass fucking him. It’s pretty bad when shitting yourself is one of the least-worst things happening to you.

He felt the end of the third humongous turd enter his mouth and amazingly it wasn't followed by a fourth. However, it was followed up with a wet fart that sprayed drops of acidic diarrhea all over his mouth.  
The tail within him came to a complete holt and then it was spraying deep into the inner folds of his anus. Tears were in his eyes as his ass was pumped full of lava hot semen from the lord of hell himself. As soon as the last drop of semen was in his ass the tail began fucking him all-over again.

With the last turd in his stomach Adam thought he might be done with the whole shit thing. His lips grew back to normal size and he was left just looking up into the bizarre light that was radiating from Lucifer's hole. He felt like he was going to puke what shit was left in his stomach back up, but he forced himself not too, something in his mind told him that if he did he would have to lick it all right back up. 

Instead of laying back down, he found himself pushing his body closer, pressing the top of his head against the opening of Satan's hole. Within seconds his whole head was inside Satan's stretched anus. His head began its next job and there was nothing he could do about it. His tongue darted out and he began licking up and down the inner walls, cleaning them of any residue shit.

It felt like he remained with his head up Satan's ass for years, decades even, who knew how long it really was, it seemed impossible to really tell time down here.

The lower section of Satan's ass was finally clean (luckily Satan didn't make him lick up higher), and Adam gladly began to remove his head from Satan's hole. The tail stopped and came for what was either a sixth or seventh time, his ass felt like it had at least five gallons of sperm up it. But this time, instead of beginning the process all over again, something else happened. A secondary liquid began to shoot from the tail, a stream of an acid liquid he knew had to be his new master's urine, filling his insides.

Adam laid back down on the floor beneath Lucifer's throne as the tail finally exited his rear which was sliced and diced fully on the inside and burned badly from the fresh urine. The sperm/urine combo began to leak out as he found himself pushing out from underneath the throne. He stood up, his legs wobbly, while cum/urine continued to leak down the back of his legs. He moved to stand directly in front of Lucifer's erect cock, wondering what new hell was in store for himself. Then again Lucifer was his master, who he loved very much...and he couldn't let himself think that way, ever.

"Congratulations human, you are now pregnant with my offspring. Now join your brother's in your new home" Satan said to him in that nightmarish-yet-beautiful voice. Adam was floored. Eating shit, being fucked, being pissed in, all that was bad enough, and now he was also a breeding bitch for the god of hell also. How was it even possible for him to get knocked up, he was a god-damn male. This was hell though, and the rules of earth didn’t seem to be applying down here.

His mind was having trouble processing everything as his body moved forward. He lifted his hand up to the slit in Lucifer's cock and pressed a finger forward into it. There was an instant gravitational pull, a vacuum sucking like pull that sucked his entire hand into the cock-hole which widened appropriately to take the entire mass. He continued being sucked inwards, up to his elbow and then to the shoulder and then his head, his torso and finally his legs until he had been devoured completely by the cock. It happened so fast it was pretty much a blur. The spongy, urethra walls of Lucifer either enlarged or Adam shrank to miniature ant-like dimensions for he stopped being squished by the walls and it went to the other extreme where they were like a large tunnel. The suction continued though, pulling him down the tube, riding down it like a slide even in the parts where it extended.

The walls themselves glowed, giving off an eerie, fiery light as he got deeper and deeper, and suddenly began to simply fall, plunging straight down and landing in a circular enclosement. The round walls were covered in what he at first assumed was slime that was dripping towards the bottom and adding to a pool of it in the middle of the area. It wasn't slime though, it was semen, Satan's semen, meaning he was now standing inside one of Satan's testes. 

As Adam looked around the cave-like enclosure which felt like it was as big as a hockey rink, he noticed he was not the only guy down in here. There were three other guys, two of them were laying on their backs, belly’s round like pregnant chicks, while the third guy stopped licking the cum-secreting walls and turned to look at Adam.

"Hey, I know you, you were that big-time rock star weren't you. Huge fan of your music. Never thought I would meet you though, especially not down here. You might as well make yourself comfortable, you'll be down here until you're ready to pop with Satan's babies." The guy said.

Adam stared at the man as he went back to licking the secreting walls. An immediate, undenying thirst came over him and he looked down at the pool of semen that went up half-way to his knees. He then looked over at the walls and without even realizing it, he licked his lips. 

The air in here was boiling hot, and his thirst was unbearable, he knew what it felt like to be a man in a desert dying of thirst. But the semen could clench his thirst, his body and mind told him this, but he didn’t want to give in to this thirst. But after a few minutes he couldn’t stop himself, trudged forward, stuck out his tongue and began licking up the cum-lubed testicle walls. It tasted both horrendous and amazing at the same time, it was ice-cold which was a nice relief from the searing heat. He couldn’t stop himself, he kept lapping at the walls, he needed more and more. Satan’s growing spawn inside him needed lots of their seeding father’s essence to grow to be healthy. And Adam wanted his Lord’s baby to be healthy, he wanted his Lord to be pleased, didn’t he?

Nine months later...in hell time.

Adam looked up at his master, his savior, his lord. His extended gut was filled with pain, excruciating pain, there was no doubt the babies were coming.

He felt his body being picked up by two demons as he was strapped into a table like device that looked like it came from a maternity unit from hell, which would make sense since he was currently in hell. His legs were strapped in as they were spread apart, his pucker of a hole open to all of hell. He was more than ready to bring Satan's offspring into existence, he was ready to give his god two new sons.

He felt the pressure and pain enter the very, very back of his asshole and knew that the birthing was beginning. He wondered if he would be returning to that cum-paradise called Satan's testicle afterwards, that would be great. But it also would be great to stay out here and service his lord in other ways. It didn't matter what his lord asked of him, he would do it, for he was his lords to do with as his lord saw fit. It was sad it had taken him so long to realize that, to realize that fighting what his master desired was stupid and only caused himself more misery.

As the first of the twins continued forward toward the exit Adam couldn't help but scream. The pain was close to unbearable, but he had to bear it for his lord, and it made him happy to bare such pain if it was what his master desired for him. 

Adam's eyes glanced to his right and saw the long, flesh of penial tube hanging between the legs of one of Satan's children, his demon. Adam's mouth watered instantly, and he couldn't stop himself from reaching over and grabbing a hold of that tantalizing cock. The dick went instantly hard in his hands and he was able to bend it and place its giant, triangular head into his mouth. He glanced up quickly to Lord Lucifer and saw that his master approved, so he began sucking greedily. He had gotten a lot of practice with sex of the homosexual kind while he was in Lord Lucifer's testicle. Once he had realized just how great hell was (although it unfortunately had taken him a while to come to that realization) he had begun experimenting with John, the friend he had made in there. Since sleep never happened down here they passed their time talking, fucking and sucking each other, or licking the cum-covered walls. He had realized just how great cum really tasted in there, in there it was a cold treat in a boiling hot cavern.

He sucked hard on the demon's cock as the pain in his ass doubled and then tripled. He could feel the horned head of Lucifer Jr. #1 nearing the exit fast, clearly excited to be born and meet his big, red daddy. Its horns were causing even more pain as their razor-sharp tips cut lines through his delicate inner walls on the way out.

It felt like his entrance was being split open in a thousand different directions as the baby's head started to try to emerge from his own pucker. There was the feeling of hot metal against his skin down there and then he was being cut into, his asshole being cut into a larger hole for the baby to exit through. Truth be told Adam didn't care what they did to his body, just as long as he was able to deliver these two perfect beings to his lord and their father.

The demon pulled the baby fully out of Adam's mutilated asshole and brought it up into its arms where Adam could see the red skinned baby. It wailed and looked more like the other demons than his father, which made Adam wonder if all the demons down here were actually sons of Lucifer.

The second baby was close to the exit mark now. This one felt smaller and didn't cause nowhere near the pain as the first one did. It exited much easier also, especially since there was no ring of muscle there to provide any obstacle.

"Two healthy babies my lord" the Demon said to their master, and Adam couldn't help but smile with pride knowing he was responsible for making this happen. It was clear on his lord's face he was pleased.

"Now that you have bore my offspring you are a permanent fixture down here. It's time you rest until I require your services again."

Lucifer stood up to his full height and grabbed ahold of Adam with ease pulling him free of the straps that had kept him strapped to the table. He laughed as he brought Adam around and shoved him head first into his shitty asshole. There was a suction this time, like when he had been devoured into Satan's penis, and as Adam shrunk once again he found himself being sucked deep up into Satan's ass. He passed walls covered with fresh and old shit and he wanted nothing more than to stop and taste it. But he kept going up until he was out of the rectum and in the large intestine where he finally stopped and fell to his feet.

Adam looked around with glee. The walls here glowed red too, and it stretched on and on and on. The walls were covered in a deep layer of fresh, gooey shit, and he was standing in what was basically a waist-high river of hard and soft, molten hot shit that was on its way to Satan's rectum. 

He plopped face first forward and submerged himself completely in the thick sludge of shit, opening his mouth and taking it in and letting his stomach fill. The smell and taste was still putrid, however he couldn't help but love it even more than semen now. It was a tragedy he had lived his life on earth without worshiping shit like he was clearly made to do, then again who's shit could ever compare to that of his lords.

Adam remerged moments later, covered head to toe in shit. He noticed another guy a few yards ahead of him also covered in shit and ran against the tide to catch up to the guy.

"I see we have a new Shit-Slave. Welcome, my name is Jimmi" Adam shook the man's hand and told him his own name.

"As you can see we have an endless buffet of shit here to chow on for all of eternity. And if that wasn't good enough, our wonderful lord shit's us out three or four times a week and has us perform a shit orgy with some of his demon children for his entertainment. Then to make it even better if your lucky he might pick you to fuck himself"

Adam had a feeling he was going to love the rest of his eternity. He understood what Hell really was now. Eternal damnation and eternal misery don't mean the same thing. Hell is about torture at first, but more importantly Hell is about obedience, love and breaking. Everyone eventually breaks down here in hell, some sooner, some later, like Stockholm Syndrome, eventually everyone comes to realize how much they truly love their dark Lord, and only then do they realize just how fulfilling obeying his every wish and whim can be. His old self would still find this place to be hell, but his new self found this place to be a perfect heaven.


End file.
